Polombia
Polombia is what's commonly refered to as a "Banana Republic" (a country hidden within a country that, if it even exists, is uncharted on account of it's jungle enviornment), and it's (supposed) location is in the Amazonas area of Brazil, on the South American tri-state area with Peraguay and Colombia... hence the name "Polombia". It's rarest animal, and mascot via the coat-of-arms added to the flag later on, is the Marsupilami. Wildlife Fauna Basicly like all other parts of the Amazon Rainforest (jaguars, caiman-crocodiles, piranhas, etc.), but it has an assortment of species that baffel scientists world wide, including: marsupilami- the long tailed creature that's small in size but great in strength and cunning. It's the believed gaurdian of the jungle. Pink Dolphins- a sub-species of river dolphin threated by polution. CrogFrog- an extremely dangerous animal in the Rio Soupopoaro river "The Flash"- a nocturnal insect (most likely a species of firefly) which uses its light to hypnotize other animals carnivorous ants glyphodons- prehistoric animals (a mammoth-like ancestor species of the marsupilami, Polombiasaurus Houbahectorus, have above-ground fossils in a valley after being hunted to extiction during the stone age) tignass- a bird close to the colibri, which has big ears known to have great hearing (legends claim they are messangers for the warrior spirits that became the marsupilami, and continues that job to this day); named for its signature mating-call: "Ti-ti-ti-tig-nass" imalipulram- better known as a "decoy snake". These small reptiles have tails as elastic as that of a marsupilami, but lacks the strength of the genuine artical. Depending on the patterns on its skin, the "decoy snake" can inflate its tail-tip into the form of a larger, more threating animal to scare off preditors and other threats. Dispite rumors that some can mimic the look of a jaguar or a crocodile (or anything else), the imalipuram's most common imitation is that of a marsupilami. Flora Again, simular to the rest of the Amazon Rainforest, but is full of plants that are beyond explaination: Spotted Fruit- naturally, though they are plentiful and grow near herbs to counteract the side effects of sneezing off spots that grow back on the animal (atleast to animal species born with spots themselves). The marsupilami, spotty ones especially, gather a bountiful harvest from these trees. El Verdecabra- a venus flytrap that leaves its roots for feeding once every 300 years. Boi-Boi (ballon flowers)- a very useful waterplant that holds air in it, but one must be careful which kind is used for what, as the red ones hold oxygen and the green ones hold helium. The Polombia "Starfish"- don't be fooled by appearance, for these aren't really starfish... actually, they are a kind of enemonie, that filter solid debree from the rivers, and are tough enough to even grined glass back into sand. Magnifico Cerebulus (berry blossom)- this sweet-smelling plant is saposed the rarest fruit in the jungle, when in truth it only seems that way, as they grow in groups in high, hollow tree-stumps out of reach from most anyone's reach, faking endangerment by scattering a few growths in random parts of the jungle. It is harvested for cosmetics, but luckily, none figure out the location of the main "berry patch" of the berry blossom. Polombia Gum Trees- the pink sap of these gumtrees are vertually the strongest kind of rubber in the world. Fools drain the plant of the sap for tire-factories, the wise use it as nessesity... everyone else just chews it. Super Vines- when wrapped around something for it to grow on, these vines grow rather quicky and can sturdy a toppeling tree in a matter of seconds. Best for sealing exits, worst for nest building. Sweet Ice Plants- the icecream of the Polombian Jungles. All the sweetness of real icecream without the brainfreez... still, there are limits, as too many can give a stomach ache. Hat Flowers- this is one sunhat nobody wears long, as the underpetals of this plant are ice cold. During the hotter season, small animals go under it for brief moments to cool off, but can be useful year-round for refrigerating drinks... also handy for giving enemy gaurds the cold-shoulder. Mobile Melons- tomato-like watermelons that walk as though something is in them (great as a diversion) but only move if vine is cut before ripening... probably in search of a new sourse of nutriance, or someplace to decompose? Jar Goards- Grown hollow, these plant are useful mainly for gathering water and other liquids. The Marsupilami Triplets were costumed with these plants once, and kept a plant reasurcher busy thinking they are mobile melons. Unity Bulbs- even if placed in separate flowerpots in separate care, each pair of Unity Bulbs grow at the same pace at the same health. The superstitious claim it's because the only needed nutrient these plants need is love (especially since they bloom heart-shaped flowers if healthy), and if two lovers each had one of the plants in possession and they bloom, they are a purfect match, but they wither... well, don't count on a happy ending. The Blue Passion Flower- once a year on mating season, a blue legendary flower grows, and its pollen causes any who smell it to fall in love with the first living creature they see... no matter what the preditor/prey ordeal goes against it! Luckly, only those ment to fall in love stay in love through the Blue Passion Flower, as the pollen isn't waterproof. It just goes to show, love is blind. Geography Mostly jungle, some mountains and desserts Economy the currancy is called Polombo, and the main language is Spanish. History The first humans to live here are the zigomaztecs, decendents of the Incans, that escaped Faransisco's wrath, and the Aztecs, that barely got away from the dictatorship of Cortez. The Aztec culture thrives in the arcitecture and there monuments, but the way respect is shown is simular to the Inca culture, and the dominant tribe is the Atzhiuh. They believe the first born of this union, Marsupilquatl, restored those who died of sickness, but the warriors both male and female, were fused with the strength of a glyphodon fossil (the Polombiasaurus, most likely) and became the first marsupilamis... long before he dies, Marsupilquatl uses the remains of his magic to take up the form of the species as well, making these strange beasts sacred. According to legend, the creature shall be restored to human awareness, and a decendent of Marsupilquatl shall use the knowlage of mans world to lead his long tailed tribe against a greedy soul distroying there home once again. Category:Location